


地狱之邀

by deathonion



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion





	地狱之邀

火红浸染了整个都城，帕拉美奇亚帝国的骑士们在嘶咬着菲因，到处都是凄惨的悲鸣和低沉的呻吟。帝国的皇帝就在远处享受着这人间地狱的美妙，妖艳的嘴角拉开了一个微妙的弧度。游刃有余地缓缓挥动手杖，落下核融的黑暗紫焰，然后再饶有兴趣地看着它变成绯红。  
菲里奥尼尔和他青梅竹马的玩伴们竭尽全力地想要逃离着烟火的废墟，逃离黑骑士们捕猎的钢牙。然而力不从心的他们仍然被一队骑士追上。  
“不要！！！！！”玛丽亚瘫软地倒在了地上。  
“莱因、凯伊你们带着玛丽亚快逃！”  
“可是菲尔你……”  
在几个年轻人犹豫的空挡，恶狼早已扑至。面对比自己强出太多的对手，菲里奥尼尔果断地抽出防身用的小刀，朝骑兵们坐骑的脚斩去，马吃痛地将骑手们甩在地上，趁这个空挡，4人又逃了起来，就在这时，身边一个核融爆炸开来。因为冲击，跑在前面的三人晕倒在了地上。菲里奥尼尔看到从烟雾中走出来的人，金色的盔甲，紫罗兰的披风和装饰，美艳的脸。一瞬间他似乎看得有点痴，下一瞬间他意识到了那人到底是谁。  
“皇帝！！！”愤怒冲昏了头脑，菲里奥尼尔不顾自己有多少斤两便冲了上去，冲到一半，便被空中浮现的纹章中射出的魔法弹击中，跌在地上，伤处火辣辣地疼。  
“我还以为是什么骚动，竟然只是个小小蝼蚁，不过眼神不错嘛。做我的人，如何？我也许会终止所有攻击哦。”  
“做你的手下？！别开玩笑了！父亲，母亲，还有城里所有的人都死在你手上，你的话怎么可以相信！！”  
皇帝当然料到了青年的发言，只是一个人靠上前来。此时的菲里奥尼尔似乎并没发现，皇帝早已屏退了所有手下。  
“真是活蹦乱跳的小子呢，怎么样才能看到你别的样子呢？”  
“我不是什么小子！我是菲里奥尼尔！你好好记着，这将是杀掉你的人的名字？！”  
“杀掉我？大言不惭也有个限度！！”声音听起来是爆怒的，可是脸色依然保持着美艳与从容。皇帝走上前，轻易地将菲里奥尼尔粗布制的衣服撕扯开来。  
青年慌乱地想要反抗可是刚才双手被魔法弹击到，不但疼着还有点麻痹，“你这个！！”抬起脚想要将那暴君踢开却只是轻松地被皇帝抓在手里。  
“我果然喜欢上你那表情了呢。”说着，皇帝便开始玩弄起菲里奥尼尔胸前羞涩的茱萸。青年的脸一下子就红了，红的堪比远处怒放的红莲，即使对方是敌人。  
“没想到亲自出来还能碰到这么可爱的小东西。”一边加重手上的力度让青年不紧哼出声来，一边欺上身来。皇帝另只手摸索着将手探入了裤子内里。  
“你这个变态残忍的畜生你在干什么呀！”  
“难道你自己都没碰过吗？”虽然不想承认，但是这个在自己耳边低吟着的声音很好听。  
“你……你！可恶！！哇！”  
“只是耳朵被舔不用叫这么大声吧。”皇帝恶趣味地开始揉搓手里的嫩茎，尖锐的指甲不时搔搔旁边的两个小球和开始濡湿的铃口。  
“呀……啊……”菲里奥尼尔挣扎着想要脱离钳制，可是皇帝的挑衅开始变本加厉。就如皇帝所说连自己都没碰过的身体，又如何受得住如此老练的挑逗？  
“想射就射出来啊，憋着可不好。”舌尖顺着脊背舔下，颤栗的快感迫使青年的尖端吐出了白浊。  
菲里奥尼尔喘息不定的时候裤子也被褪了一半。“真是……看来不做点扩张，有好受的就是我了。”还来不急思考暴君这句话意味，青年就感到有什么东西探入了自己的后穴。  
“啊……呜……你在干什么……好难受……啊啊啊啊……”不仅是难受，被自己憎恨的人碰到身体如此隐蔽的部分，而且好疼。不一会，强塞进的手指增加到了两根，如刀片锐利的指甲翻搅着内壁，血沿着手指一滴滴地印在地上。  
“啊啊……呜……”皇帝抽出了手指，菲里奥尼尔以为着屈辱的酷刑已经结束，然而更加粗大的火热却挺了进来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”青年刚才看到过被骑兵们撕裂的无辜民众，此刻他觉得自己要从下面被撕裂了。  
“唔……竟然还这么紧……”不顾身下人如何地哭喊，皇帝艰难地开始进出这青涩的身体。有了血水的润滑果然还是顺畅了很多。  
“啊……哈恩……恩……”当碰触到某一点时，青年的声音变了调。  
“这里么？”皇帝颇满足地开始用力撞击起菲里奥尼尔的敏感点。  
“呜啊啊……呀……哈……呜恩……”青年不甘地攥紧了手，然而却只能委身于那可憎的敌人，直到自己的后穴充满了那个人的精液，自己也再次释放。  
皇帝似乎很开心，将菲里奥尼尔翻转过来，再次进入。  
“再问你一次，到这里来，我可以停止对其他国家的侵略。”  
“你如此羞辱我！践踏我的国土，你怎么可能只会这样罢手！我看你是想把我控制了再让我自己毁灭我的国家！！”  
“这个主义倒不错。”  
“呜……哈……”  
第二次的快感似乎更加强烈，渐渐恢复了自由的双手违背了主人的意愿，本能地缠绕上暴君的脊背……  
菲里奥尼尔最终没有记得自己在那人手里到底高潮了几次，昏迷了过去。  
再次醒来时，自己已经在一个陌生的地方。  
玛丽亚和凯伊都没事，可是莱因哈特却消失了他的踪影，3人打算帮助希尔妲公主的反抗军。皇帝刻在世界上的痕迹，印在自己身心上的烙印，都太过深刻……  
寻找制作秘银武器的矿石，走过白雪皑皑的极北之地，救出被虏的公主，破坏帝国的大战舰。反抗帝国的斗争持续着，然而那被救出的希尔妲，竟然只是个冒牌货。  
帝国竞技场将举行一个别开生面的大会，奖品就是——希尔妲。  
来到目的地的菲里奥尼尔轻松地掉入了皇帝的陷阱，被困笼中的他们被迫挑战有着利牙的猛兽。  
“皇帝！！”甩去剑上猛兽的血，菲里奥尼尔第一个朝高高在上的皇帝冲去，却再次地落入陷阱。  
阴暗潮湿的地牢，菲里奥尼尔不知道其他人被关在了什么地方，只是痛恨着自己的无能。  
“吱呀——”沾满铁锈的门被推了开来。  
“好久不见了呢……你还真是在意那女人啊，我真有点嫉妒呢。”  
“你这混蛋……你……！！”皇帝强迫菲里奥尼尔张开嘴，塞了一个药丸下去。“那是……什么？”  
“只是让你浑身无力而已，不是毒药也不是春药，难道你想让我拷着你做吗？”  
“！！”青年的脸又红了起来。  
过了一会儿，皇帝解开了束缚菲里奥尼尔的枷锁，的确，一点力气都使不出来。暴君凑上前，忘情地吻了起来。对于菲里奥尼尔来说，被强暴也好怎么样都好，接吻却是过于神圣的东西，他觉得这种事情如果不和喜欢的人做的话……于是狠狠地咬了下去。  
“唔……”皇帝吃疼地松开来，沿嘴角流下的血沾染着薄薄的嘴唇。粗暴地抬起青年的下巴，狠狠地再次吻起来，下巴被控制着，捏得很疼。  
“我想你了……从那天起就总想起你的样子。”随着这样的话语，皇帝手下的动作温柔了起来。菲里奥尼尔有种自己快融化了的错觉。对身体的爱抚也好，进入身体内部也好，都比上次要温柔得太多，就像对待珍爱的恋人般。  
明明自己恨这个人恨到了骨髓，为什么现在突然想要就这么被他抱着？自己一定疯了，如果不是他，世界的人们就不会生活在叹息与惶恐中，如果不是他，约瑟夫就不会被压在冰冷的巨石底……如果不是他，自己……  
“啊……”释放完一次后，菲里奥尼尔背过身去，那人就卷着自己留的小辫子玩。  
“这个送你。”啪，一株野蔷薇就甩到了青年脸上，颜色很暗，枝叶也很枯，无精打采的。  
“野蔷薇……？为什么……”  
“反抗军的暗号就是这个吧。让世界开满野蔷薇？真是无聊又愚蠢。”  
“你有什么资格说我们愚蠢！！”菲里奥尼尔觉得自己很激动。  
“我小时候也这么愚蠢过，想要让帕拉美奇亚也开满花，可是后来才知道，那贫瘠的土地能开出这破东西就已经很难了。帝国的人们，种不出粮食，只能看着其他国家商人的脸色苟活，每年饿死多少人，希尔妲公主知道吗？”  
“……”菲里奥尼尔没说话，只是听着那人继续的话语，低沉的声音，有点悲伤，和平常那高傲目中无人的语气判若两人。  
“于是，得不到的东西就去毁灭掉吧。地狱的火光不也挺美的么？……”  
“那种想法，太奇怪了吧！但是……”菲里奥尼尔转过身来，盯着皇帝看了良久，“那就能成为你草菅人命的理由了吗？”恨，可是却突然想拥抱这个人，手伸到一半又停了下来。  
“无聊的事情，忘了吧，公主和他们在别的牢房。”丢下一把生锈的斧头，皇帝在门边又徘徊了一会儿，“不会再有下次了。”  
菲里奥尼尔用斧头劈开牢门，带着同伴们彻夜离开了这个地方。  
之后一连串的繁忙让菲里奥尼尔几乎忘记了那夜发生的事情。收复菲因，寻找传说中的“创世”魔法……在敏西迪亚塔顶，他们送走了伟大的魔法师敏武的灵魂，接受了敏武用生命换来的“创世”，可当他们拥护着希望回到地面时，迎接他们的是残垣断壁和遍地的尸体。皇帝制造了龙卷风，所过之处便成废墟，贪婪地夺取着他人的生命，而皇帝本人正藏身于龙卷风的风眼里。更不秒的，龙卷正将它的魔爪伸向菲因。  
众人乘坐飞龙，来到了风眼中，击退了一批批前来阻挠的魔界使者，菲里奥尼尔再次站在了皇帝面前。皇帝很强，几个魔法就将众人玩弄于鼓掌，其他人很快地便倒在了菲里奥尼尔身边。  
“终于可以一对一了啊。”  
“你没忘记吧我说过，杀了你的人！一定是我！”剑与魔法并用，“创世”的力量果然不可小觑。一个小小的空隙，菲里奥尼尔将剑刺入了皇帝的胸膛。  
“哼……哼哼……我是不会死的……呜啊！”  
皇帝的躯体渐渐消失在了空气中……失落……长久的夙愿终于达成，却……  
同伴们兴奋地簇拥着还没有接受事实的“英雄”菲里奥尼尔回到了菲因，可是欢娱的时光太过短暂。那多次阻挠大家的黑骑士接管了帝国，自称新的皇帝开始攻击列国，而且那人竟然就是失踪了的莱因哈特！众人决定动身前往帕拉美奇亚解救这个中了皇帝魔咒的新帝。  
帕拉美奇亚，四面环山，土地的成色疏松而蜡黄，“能长出这种破玩意就该谢天谢地了”突然，皇帝那夜的话又回响在菲里奥尼尔的脑海。他掏出那枯烂的野蔷薇，凑在嘴边亲亲地吻着。  
来到王座之间，莱因哈特竟然不是被皇帝控制，而只是被皇帝的咒术引发出了贪婪的一面。玛丽亚哭着劝说自己的哥哥，可是似乎没有什么效果，就在双方争执的时候，那熟悉的声音入众人耳际：“哼哼哼哼……”令人毛骨悚然，菲里奥尼尔却像恢复了生气般，“你果然没死！”  
“我又从地狱回来了……呵呵……”暗紫的扭曲火焰包围了众人，理查德一人挺身而出，并指示飞龙将4人带了出去。轰鸣……帕拉美奇亚城就这样一点点、一点点带着龙骑士的骄傲沉陷了。  
“为什么你的生，总要伴随着他人的死呢？！”菲里奥尼尔再次望着手中枯败的野蔷薇，然后将它从空中抛下……  
大混乱城，古代传说中魔王的居城，皇帝用自己的力量使它复活了。  
“菲里奥尼尔，你要自己去？”  
“是的，请原谅‘英雄’的任性。”  
“我们都想和他做个了结！你一个人太危险了！”  
“玛丽亚，凯伊，我知道我这个背叛者没有发言权，但是，他似乎有着我们所不知道的苦恼，让他一人去吧。”  
“哥哥！”  
“谢谢你，莱因。”  
菲里奥尼尔快步走出了菲因的城门，一旁，莱因哈特叫住了自己。  
“他和我说过，你的事……”  
菲里奥尼尔楞了一下，坚定了自己的步伐。  
大混乱城。  
“你竟然一个人来。”  
“因你而死的人，还不够吗？约瑟夫、敏武、西德、理查德……还有多少无辜的人……我不会再让你活下去，至少，用我的手。”  
“那些人，是你杀的呀，我早就说过，做我的人，我会停止侵略。”  
“那样的话，有人会相信吗？！面对着摧毁我的家园的人，我能相信什么？！”  
“你连自己的心意，都不愿意相信吗？你明明……”皇帝交换了一下重叠着的双腿。  
“不要说！”  
举剑，刺向宝座上的人。  
？！  
“为什么……不躲开？上次……也是……”  
“不躲开？……唔……笑话……我怎么会不躲？我怎么……会不躲……唔啊……”皇帝的手握着菲里奥尼尔的手，将染血的剑更深地刺了下去，然后再将他拔出，飞溅的鲜血染红了菲里奥尼尔银色的发梢和俊俏的脸。  
“我会……在地狱……等你的……菲尔……”  
“即使我去了天堂，也会让神下放我去地狱找你的……”  
第一次，菲里奥尼尔主动地吻了上去，混合着眼泪和血液的苦涩辛辣的吻，唇边的触感越来越薄弱，漆黑的火焰将皇帝淹没在永远的黑暗……  
皇帝消失后，那朵干枯的野蔷薇留了下来——那不是自己丢弃的东西吗？菲里奥尼尔发疯一样地抓过它，嚎啕起来，那个让他恨入骨爱至肓的人——自己却不知道他的名字…………


End file.
